Nocturnes en Crépuscule majeur
by Audrey Azura
Summary: Twilight Sparkle a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ses droits et devoirs envers Equestria. Heureusement, une alicorne lunaire est là pour l'aider et a elle aussi bien besoin des connaissances plus actuelles de la jeune princesse, et de son savoir sur l'amitié. Et à travers ces échanges, une relation plus complexe que celle que les deux juments ont pu connaître jusqu'alors émerge.
1. Au début fut la nuit

_**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction a été écrite dans le cadre des Défis d'écriture de (novembre 2016). Etaient imposés un thème tournant autour d'Halloween (dont l'équivalent dans le monde de My Little Pony est Nightmare Moon) ainsi que cinq mots, mis en gras dans le corps du texte : polichinelle, parallélépipède rectangle, ascenseur, euphémisme et nonobstant.  
Image de couverture par CosmicUnicorn.  
_

 **Chapitre 1  
Au début fut la nuit**

Mené par une Zecora attentive, le groupe de poulains se dirigeait vers la statue de Nightmare Moon pour y déposer leurs récoltes. L'ambiance était légère : la récupération de friandises avait été bonne et tous avaient pu s'amuser autant qu'ils le voulaient. Des blagues volaient par-là, un rire d'enfant décollait par ici. Une insouciance douce et chaleureuse, caractéristique de ces moments de fête, s'élevait de la procession qui s'enfonçait dans les bois en bordure de Ponyville.

Les minutes passèrent. Le bois se fit plus sombre. Petit à petit, les paroles mouraient. Les rires s'estompaient dans le silence. Les dernières blagues retombaient sans faire leur effet. L'obscurité se refermait autour des enfants et semblait vouloir les asphyxier. Tentant tant bien que mal de garder son aplomb, Zecora se retourna vers le groupe, leur disant quelques paroles réconfortantes… ou du moins, semblait-il. Dur à dire derrière l'angoisse qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

Le pas plus lourd, ils continuaient tout de même à avancer. Les arbres se resserraient autour d'eux. Leur épaisse frondaison se refermait au-dessus de leur crinière, formant un plafond étouffant. Les branches se recroquevillaient et semblaient vouloir venir saisir le moindre enfant qui osait s'éloigner du groupe. Leurs racines frétillaient sous terre, comme pour s'enrouler autour des sabots des poulains. Les nœuds et autres brisures de leur tronc formaient d'atroces visages déformés, tendus pour dévorer les malheureux qui se faisaient attraper. Et la brume qui se levait ne faisait rien pour alléger l'ambiance.

Le ventre de tous les membres du groupe se nouait. De peur. D'appréhension. D'un peu de tout. Quelque chose ne semblait pas normale. Zecora le sentait. Les petits le sentaient. Ce n'était pas comme les autres Nightmare Night. Leur pas était lourd. Leur souffle glacé. Leur esprit engourdi. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce ne fut on ne peut plus clair quand ils arrivèrent à leur but. Le socle était bien là. La statue non. La peur engourdissant leurs esprits laissa place à une terreur froide. Nightmare Moon était revenue ! Et elle était là ! Dans les ombres ! Leurs jambes ne leur répondaient plus. Leur gorge se serrait alors que montait la dernière réaction que tout poney aurait dans ces circonstances.

Et les rues de Ponyville, mornes et silencieuses après que les parents aient fini une partie des préparatifs pour Nightmare Moon, retentirent du cri de tous les poulains s'éveillant simultanément du même cauchemar.

* * *

Malgré l'incident, les préparatifs continuèrent de bon train le lendemain. Et malgré les émotions de la nuit, les poulains étaient tous plus excités que jamais. Il fallait recoudre la manche d'un costume. Il fallait se faire maquiller. Il fallait retrouver le panier pour les friandises. Et il fallait tout faire absolument tout de suite.

Dans toutes les rues de Ponyville, c'était le même spectacle : les adultes galopaient dans tous les sens pour faire les derniers préparatifs de la soirée tout en aidant leur progéniture à se préparer elle-même. Et une fois cette dernière satisfaite, elle s'enfuyait bien vite rejoindre ses amis, prenant tout juste le temps de remercier ses géniteurs. Qui la regardait avec un tendre sourire. Oui, il fallait bien éduquer ces garnements, mais aujourd'hui était un de leurs jours. Les adultes pouvaient bien leur laisser un peu plus d'espace pour l'occasion. Et ils auraient par la même plus de temps pour finir les derniers préparatifs des stands et activités.

Et dans les groupes des plus jeunes, un sujet semblait brûler toutes les lèvres : l'étrange rêve qu'ils avaient tous fait la nuit dernière. Tétanisant. Glaçant. Effrayant. Intéressant. Amusant. Excitant. Et surtout, très fun à raconter. Sitôt que le premier eût finit son histoire, il découvrit bien vite que ses amis avaient fait exactement le même rêve. Et les amis de ses amis. Et tous les poulains du village, en fait. Et alors quoi de plus amusant que de se remémorer tous ensemble les détails :

« J'ai pas eu peur, moi, je savais bien que c'était rêve, disait l'un.

– Menteur, j'ai bien vu la lumière de ta chambre s'allumer ! »

« Et ces arbres. J'avais l'impression qu'ils voulaient me manger !

– Moi, ce qui m'a fait le plus peur, c'est quand la statue a disparu et que Nightmare Moon est apparue.

– Il y avait que des ombres ! Nighmare Moon est jamais apparue ! »

« Vous croyez que c'est Princesse Luna qui a envoyé ces rêves ?

– Je sais pas. Elle est pas venue ces dernières années. Elle avait promis !

– Elle doit être trop occupée, c'est une des Princesses ! »

Et tous y allaient de leur commentaire. Tous tentaient de se remémorer leur rêve avec le plus de détails, et chacun y apportait un élément nouveau. L'histoire s'étoffait, grandissait. Ainsi que circulent toujours les histoires. Une chose était en tout cas certaine maintenant : si l'impatience était déjà grande auparavant, les enfants ne pouvaient maintenant plus la contenir. Ils avaient _forcément_ tous fait ce rêve pour une raison. Quelque chose allait se passer ce soir. Et ils voulaient absolument voir quoi !

* * *

Alors que Celestia faisait descendre le soleil, rosissant l'horizon à l'ouest de Ponyville, les guirlandes de lanternes prirent vie une à une, illuminant les rues d'un nouvel éclat. Les costumes étaient prêts, les stands étaient montés, tout était paré pour que les petits passent une soirée inoubliable. Les premiers groupes commençaient à revenir de leur chasse aux friandises, les sacs pleins, remplis à ras bord de douceurs, tous comparant leurs trésors, persuadés d'être le poulain du village à en avoir reçu le plus. Puis bien vite se répartissaient sur les différents jeux que proposaient les stands.

Au bout d'une des rues menant à la place principale, l'éternel bac à eau de la famille Apple, empli de pommes, dans lequel plusieurs enfants plongeaient avec entrain sous l'œil bienveillant d'Applejack. Un peu plus loin se trouvait le lancer d'araignée, consistant à lancer une araignée sur une toile pour l'y accrocher, le but étant bien entendu qu'elle atterrisse le plus près possible du centre. Et ainsi de suite s'alignaient les différents stands, tous occupés par les jeunes du village passant le temps avant que l'attraction principale ne commence.

Alors que la Princesse Luna faisait arriver son astre à son zénith, les derniers groupes d'enfants finirent de rejoindre la place. La nuit était maintenant bien plus sombre, et seules les ribambelles de lanternes étendues à travers la ville permettaient d'avoir suffisamment de luminosité sous la rondeur de la Lune. Les nouveaux arrivant se précipitèrent bien vite rejoindre leurs camarades proches des attractions, comparer leur butin et participer eux-mêmes aux jeux avant que la procession ne débute, ce qui allait maintenant arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Les parents semblaient également attendre cet instant avec impatience. Une fois la tradition passée, ils auraient tous la possibilité de profiter plus librement de Nightmare Night. Cette année encore, le labyrinthe de la famille Apple était prometteur, au vu des bruits qui avaient retenti dans la ville toute la journée, et aucun n'aurait voulu le rater, sous aucun prétexte ! Il paraissait même que la princesse Twilight avait aidé à sa conception, cette année !

C'est dans cette ambiance festive qu'une alicorne paniquée se matérialisa à la sortie des bois et piqua des quatre vers la ville :

« La statue ! s'écria Twilight Sparkle. La statue a disparu ! Nightmare Moon… Nightmare Moon… »

Elle ne semblait parvenir à reprendre souffle. Un silence flotta sur l'ensemble de la foule. Pendant quelques instants, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Quand il reprit son cours, l'entièreté de la foule s'écroula communément de rire.

« Twilight ! s'éleva la voix de Mme Cup Cake. Vous n'allez pas nous refaire la même farce qu'il y a quatre ans ! »

Le visage de l'alicorne se tordit un peu. La peur ne faisait qu'augmenter sur les traits de la jeune princesse, baissant la tête et les oreilles tout en fouillant la foule des yeux.

« Ce… Ce n'est pas une blague ! Allez vite vous abriter ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Applejack ! Pinky P… »

Ce fut à cet instant que la ville devint noire. Une présence glacée s'écrasa sur les habitations, mouchant toute source de lumière, alors qu'un rire tombait du ciel tel du plomb. Un rire sombre. Glaçant. Tétanisant. Le cœur de tous les poneys manqua un battement alors que tous levaient les yeux vers la lune. Devant l'astre se détachait une silhouette noire, à la crinière fantomatique, tout juste soulignée d'une aura aux reflets bleutés. Alors qu'elle prenait la parole, deux canines acérées se détachèrent clairement sous la lumière lunaire :

« Il est trop tard, Twilight Sparkle ! »

La voix résonnait au travers des rues comme le glas d'une église.

« J'ai déjà gagné », affirma-t-elle en se tournant vers le château de la jeune princesse.

Le visage de Twilight se tordit d'horreur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir la corne de son ennemi se parer d'une lueur d'albâtre pour deviner son but. En proie à la panique, l'alicorne disparut dans un éclat d'améthyste pour réapparaître devant le rayon que projetait son archnemesis. Hélas, même le déplacement instantané ne fut pas assez rapide pour lui permettre de réagir. Frappée de plein fouet. Plaquée au mur. Tout était fini. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à son assaillante. L'énergie du rayon fut renforcée. Le mur explosa sous l'alicorne lavande. Son corps projeté à l'intérieur. La ville entière retint son souffle. Le château vacilla. S'effondra.

Le rire victorieux de la jument lunaire s'éleva dans les airs, aussi glacé que la plus froide des nuits d'hivers.

* * *

« Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça, Luna ? »

Les deux alicornes étaient installées dans la bibliothèque du château de Ponyville, Twilight faisant d'incessants aller-retour à travers les étagères, changeant une nouvelle fois le classement de ses volumes, tandis que la Princesse de la Lune s'était assise près du bureau de son invitée.

« Nous promîmes aux poulains de revenir pour Nightmare Night, et il n'est pas dans notre nature de rompre notre parole. Ce **nonobstant** , nos obligations nous empêchèrent de nous présenter ces dernières années, mais nous comptons bien y remédier la nuit prochaine. Ils avaient, semble-t-il, et pour parler sans **euphémisme** , grandement apprécié notre précédente action. C'est pourquoi nous pensions opportun la renouveler. »

Twilight marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle avait beau réellement apprécier la sœur de sa mentor, elle avait encore du mal à se faire à sa façon de parler. Il lui faudrait probablement encore plusieurs dialogues de la sorte pour arriver à ne plus marquer d'hésitation sur les paroles de la seconde dirigeante d'Equestria.

« Justement, Luna : nous avons déjà mis en place une farce de la sorte. Ils n'y croiront plus cette fois. Il va falloir innover. »

L'alicorne noire la regarda en cillant lentement. Elle semblait ne pas avoir pensé à cet aspect de la chose. La Princesse de l'Amitié ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin. Elle avait beau avoir plusieurs milliers d'années, Luna avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur l'interaction avec ses sujets. Elle trotta légèrement à travers les rayonnages en direction de sa consœur, restée pensante à côté de son bureau.

« Mais comme tu es venue me voir bien plus tôt que la dernière fois, nous devrions pouvoir mettre en place quelque chose d'un peu plus… grandiose, dit la jeune alicorne d'un air intéressé. Je crois que tu as déjà pu rencontrer mon apprentie ? »

Luna redressa les yeux à l'évocation de Starlight Glimmer. Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait la jeune licorne. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à l'évocation enjouée qu'en faisait Twilight à chaque fois qu'elle en parlait. Elle aurait elle-même bien voulu pouvoir passer autant de temps avec la jeune alicorne.

« Nous fûmes présentées lors de notre séjour dans l'Empire du Crystal, répondit la princesse de la Nuit. Nonobstant les péripéties que nous vécûmes à cette occasion, nous eûmes tout de même le loisir d'échanger quelque peu. »

Temps de silence obligatoire. Un peu de pitié pour la pauvre Twilight.

« Bien ! répondit finalement celle-ci d'un air enjoué en ouvrant de sa corne la porte de la pièce. J'ai quelques idées et nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire. »

La porte claqua pour ponctuer la phrase.

* * *

« Es-tu sûre que nous puissions nous entraîner sur ce **polichinelle** ? N'y a-t-il pas risque que quelque poney nous devine depuis la ville ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, Luna, j'ai demandé à Pinky Pie de faire courir le bruit que j'aidais à la construction du labyrinthe. Ça devrait pouvoir justifier tous les bruits étranges. »

Finalement, elle s'était habituée plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait à la façon qu'avait Luna de s'exprimer. Elle n'avait que rarement passé autant de temps en sa présence, et à force de constamment décrypter, elle s'était assez rapidement faite aux tournures et au vocabulaire plus antique qu'utilisait la princesse. Et elle aurait tout le temps de travailler encore cette compétence lors de la soirée qu'elle allait passer avec elle. Héberger une princesse… Elle avait beau en être une maintenant, c'était une perspective des plus stressantes.

« Maintenant, il va falloir que tu arrives à repousser ce mannequin contre ce rocher assez fort pour que ça semble plausible, mais sans pour autant abîmer la pierre. »

Sans autre parole, la corne son interlocutrice se mit à briller de son habituelle lueur laiteuse, tandis qu'un rayon en partait, allant heurter le mannequin emprunté dans la boutique de Rarity, l'envoyant voler sur plusieurs mètres. Trop fort.

« Pendant ce temps, Starlight, entraîne-toi à lancer l'illusion directement sur Luna. Ne t'en fais pas trop pour les détails de l'armure, mais il faut que tu rendes bien la crinière et les dents. C'est ce que verront les spectateurs. »

Son apprentie leva le sabot d'un signe approbatif et lui sourit de manière enjouée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait s'entraîner à faire des illusions aussi précises, et sur une des deux dirigeantes d'Equestria, qui plus est. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour plaire à Starlight Glimmer. L'illusion seule aurait d'ailleurs probablement suffit, en fait.

Twilight hocha la tête pour donner le départ de l'entraînement, pendant que Luna tentait toujours de maîtriser son rayon. Il fallait aussi que l'alicorne s'habitue aux traits qu'elle aurait durant la nuit, et que Starlight s'entraîne à faire bouger son illusion au rythme de la princesse. Ca ne serait pas une mince affaire, mais l'alicorne violette avait toute confiance en ses amies.

« Pinky Pie, tu penses avoir fini le nouveau socle pour quand ? demanda la magicienne en se dirigeant vers la jument en question.

– Aye aye, répondit cette dernière en prenant une pose militaire avec un casque de camouflage sur la tête, aussi vite que possible, Ma'am. »

La jeune princesse ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à l'air sérieux que prenait la jument rose en disant ces paroles. Tout semblait bien se passer de ce côté aussi. Il n'y avait plus de raisons de s'inquiéter. Zecora avait déjà garanti pouvoir fournir un chaudron émettant la fumée adéquate une fois chauffé, et elle avait toute confiance en Rainbow Dash pour contrôler efficacement la légère brise nécessaire au rendu de l'effet. Il était dommage que Rarity n'ait pu apprendre l'illusion nécessaire, mais elle était déjà bien trop occupée à finir les costumes qu'on lui avait commandés.

« Et toi, Sucre d'Orge ? », demanda la voix familière d'Applejack, passant à proximité de leur champ d'entraînement en portant deux planches.

Cette dernière aidait, elle, véritablement sa famille à la construction du labyrinthe. Elle avait été mise dans la confidence de l'événement, mais elle était malheureusement trop prise pour pouvoir offrir son aide autrement qu'en fournissant le terrain.

« Je vais aller au Château des Deux Sœurs pour ma pratique. Je crains de ne pas vraiment pouvoir lancer une illusion d'une telle ampleur ici en prétendant rester discrète, répondit l'alicorne en rosissant légèrement.

– C'est sûr », répliqua son amie.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la magicienne prit son envol. Prochaine étape : la soirée. Et elle n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

La nuit s'était installée dans les rues de Ponyville. La Lune régnait haut dans le firmament, les rues sombres avaient été désertées il y a déjà bien longtemps de toute forme de vie. Nightmare Night était demain, il fallait se coucher tôt. Les enfants pour prendre part aux activités, les parents pour les accompagner. Malgré l'excitation, il avait bien fallu se faire à l'idée qu'on ne pourrait pas veiller avant que la fête n'ait lieu. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur la ville, tout juste troublé par un souffle d'air.

Et le cri coordonné de tous les enfants quand tous s'éveillèrent d'un commun cauchemar. Les rues s'animèrent bien vite d'une vie fantomatique quand, dans toutes les maisons, s'allumèrent des lumières, les ombres des poneys allant rassurer leur progéniture se projetant alors dans les rues. Elles retournèrent cependant bien vite à l'obscurité dès que les poulains se furent calmés et que les adultes furent retournés à leurs couches.

Haut dans le ciel, loin de tous les regards, la Princesse Luna contemplait son œuvre d'un air satisfait.

* * *

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Accueillir la princesse n'avait en effet pas été simple pour Twilight Sparkle. Celle-ci était habituée à la vie à Canterlot et, quand bien même elle vivait dans un château, la jeune alicorne n'avait personne pour l'aider dans les tâches, à part son fidèle Spike. Starlight lui avait bien prêté main forte pour la soirée, pendant que sa tutrice entretenait leur invitée, mais il avait fallu mettre les bouchées doubles pour que tout soit convenable.

Au milieu de son salon, la maîtresse des lieux faisait maintenant les cent pas. Si l'alicorne d'améthyste avait été confiante de son idée depuis le début, elle n'avait pu empêcher l'inquiétude de s'inviter en elle quand elle avait vu son amie lunaire prendre son envol. Luna n'avait pas l'habitude d'interagir directement avec ses sujets. Elle connaissait bien entendu les rêves mieux que personne mais est-ce que cela allait suffire ? N'en ferait-elle pas trop ? Est-ce que la ville n'allait pas la haïr après qu'elle ait fait ça ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Elle avait écouté attentivement tout ce que lui avait dit Twilight. Elles avaient passé en revu ensemble la liste des évènements et des indices trois fois. Et avaient ressassé la liste des interdits cinq fois. Ce devait être suffisant. N'est-ce pas ? Non ?

La jument en avait été réduite à se ronger les sangs pendant les dix minutes qu'avaient duré l'absence de son amie. Et à contempler la fenêtre l'air inquiet quand le cri avait retenti. Elle en avait trop fait, c'était sûr. Aussi, quand la silhouette de la princesse se profila dans le ciel nocturne, la châtelaine fut la première sur le balcon et l'interrogea dès l'atterrissage, l'air inquiet.

« Nous avons fait tel que nous avions discuté, lui répondit Luna d'un ton rassurant. Le résultat fut à la hauteur de notre implication, ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine fierté en se tournant vers le village.

– Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas allée trop loin ? »

Rien ne semblait apaiser l'inquiétude de la jeune alicorne. Son interlocutrice la regarda d'un œil où se lisait l'incompréhension.

« Nous avons réalisé le rêve de l'exacte manière mainte fois évoquée ici même. N'ait crainte, Twilight Sparkle, leur réaction fut bien celle que tu attendais. »

Elle l'a vue elle-même. Elle doit mieux le savoir que toi, Twilight. Mais toujours et encore, cette boule refusait de quitter son ventre. Elles ne pourraient que constater demain. L'évènement était de toute façon lancé, maintenant.

* * *

La vie revint bien vite dans les rues dès lors que le soleil reparut dans le ciel. Qui d'acheter une dernière pièce pour un costume, qui de se fournir du maquillage, qui de finir de monter le stand. L'activité foisonnait dans chaque rue pour finir au plus de vite de préparer la grande fête qui se déroulerait dans la soirée. Personne n'avait l'occasion de chômer. Mais nul part en ville n'était pour le moment visible la Princesse de l'Amitié et ses amies.

« Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce socle serait aussi lourd, gémit Twilight tandis que sa corne brillait puissamment.

– C'est un **parallélépipède rectangle** de pierre massive ! s'offusqua Pinky Pie. Bien sûr que c'est lourd ! », continua-t-elle reprenant son éternel air enjoué.

L'alicorne la regarda d'un œil réprobateur et, poussant de toute ses forces, parvint avec l'aide de son apprentie et de la Princesse de la Lune, à faire bouger la pierre d'encore quelques mètres. Leur but, la clairière dans laquelle se tenait la statue, était visible à l'orée des arbres. Encore un peu. Un. Tout. Petit. Peu. Le front perlé de sueur, les trois parvinrent finalement à franchirent la frontière tant attendue et, d'un commun mouvement, s'effondrèrent au sol, laissant bruyamment tomber le rocher qu'elles transportaient.

« Quelle… idée… idiote… de le tailler… si loin, s'exclama Starlight reprenant difficilement son souffle.

– Plus… jamais… », se promit Twilight.

Luna ne fit aucun commentaire, mais ses yeux clos et le souffle court jaillissant avec peine de la bouche ouverte de la princesse valaient plus que n'importe quel discours. Mais malgré cet état peu avantageux, l'alicorne noire gardait une élégance que sa consœur ne pouvait qu'admirer.

Les minutes passèrent. Le souffle des trois juments se fit petit à petit plus régulier. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent enfin se remettre sur leurs sabots. L'alicorne lavande regarda la statue trônant au milieu de la clairière d'un œil hagard.

« Maintenant… Amener celle-là… derrière les arbres… »

Les gémissements qu'émirent ses camarades lui confirmèrent leur appréciation de son idée.

* * *

Le socle vide trônait au milieu de la clairière. Quelques mètres plus loin, cachée par une frondaison foisonnante, se trouvait la massive statue de Nightmare Moon. Entre les deux reposaient les corps de trois juments, souffle court, incapables de faire le moindre mouvement. C'est cet instant que Zecora choisit pour arriver.

« Ce sont là trois poneys déjà bien fatigués  
Qu'en arrivant, sous nos yeux, nous avons trouvé. »

Twilight releva difficilement la tête pour se tourner vers les arrivantes.

« Zecora, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash… Vous êtes là… »

Derrière la zèbre flottaient en en effet les deux pégases, tenant délicatement entre leurs sabots un chaudron que l'on devinait plein d'une substance étrange. Péniblement, l'alicorne se remit sur ses sabots.

« Merci d'avoir fait si vite, continua-t-elle.

– Aider une amie à préparer une surprise ?  
Un refus, jamais ne me serais-je permise.  
Voici, Twilight Sparkle, la potion demandée  
Elle devrait, en tout point, remplir votre requête  
Et aider les enfants à apprécier la fête.  
Sur ce, à mon rôle, je vais me préparer.

– Mettez le chaudron derrière le socle, lança la jument mauve aux pégases tandis que son amie rayée s'en retournait sur ses pas. Je vais aller chercher de quoi lancer facilement le feu dessous. »

Avec ceci, tout était paré pour cette nuit. Le ventre de l'alicorne se tordit à nouveau. Pourvu que tout se passe bien. Pourvu que cela leur plaise. Dans quel état serait Luna si jamais elle ne parvenait pas à satisfaire les habitants de Ponyville ? S'éloignant vers la forêt, elle lança un regard inquiet vers son amie au pelage d'ébène.

* * *

Les heures passèrent, doucement. Le soleil entama sa lente descente vers l'horizon. Twilight et Luna avaient décidé de rester dans la clairière en attendant la soirée. Luna ne devait absolument pas être vue des habitants, si elle ne voulait pas risquer de mettre en péril le scénario qu'elles avaient prévues toutes ensemble. Twilight avait décidé de rester à ses côtés, pour lui tenir compagnie pendant ces longues heures d'attente. Certains poneys pourraient bien s'étonner de ne pas la voir aujourd'hui, mais l'excuse de l'aide au labyrinthe devrait aider à pallier à cette difficulté.

La jeune princesse commençait à apprécier de plus en plus sa consœur nocturne. N'étant devenue une alicorne que récemment, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Celestia l'avait certes bien préparée, mais il y avait encore tant de choses que la jeune jument aurait voulu apprendre avant d'être ainsi séparée si brutalement de son statut de disciple pour atterrir directement à celui de princesse. Bien sûr, sa mentor ne l'avait pas abandonnée, mais leur relation avait bien changé depuis la transformation de la licorne, les rapports s'étant raréfiés. Luna, de son côté, avait pu l'aider dans beaucoup de ses interrogations lors des quelques heures qu'elles avaient passées ensemble ces derniers jours. Elle avait une manière de voir les choses différente de l'Alicorne du Soleil. Plus antique, inévitablement après mille années d'exil, mais néanmoins intéressante.

Et l'aide allait ici dans les deux sens. Ce n'était plus comme avec Celestia, qui veillait sur elle et lui enseignait dans une attitude presque maternelle. Avec Luna, Twilight pouvait également être utile et aider l'alicorne à mieux comprendre le monde qui l'entourait. Non seulement elle avait mille ans d'évolution à rattraper, mais elle semblait aussi beaucoup plus ingénue que sa sœur. Peut-être était-ce dû à son statut nocturne, qui l'amenait à une existence plus solitaire ? Toujours était-il que cela permettait à la jeune jument d'apporter aussi son support à la princesse. Une relation bien plus égale, où chacune donnait et recevait. Et plus elle échangeait ainsi avec l'alicorne à la robe de nuit, plus elle l'appréciait. Elles avaient décidément beaucoup à apprendre l'une de l'autre.

Comme quoi, quand bien même elle était la Princesse de l'Amitié, les leçons ne cessaient jamais.

Le soleil se rapprochant de l'horizon les ramena à la réalité. Il allait bientôt être l'heure. Devant elles, sur le chemin, se détachait la silhouette de Starlight, s'avançant vers elles, dont le rôle allait être primordial dès le début de l'évènement.

« Tu es prête ? lui demanda sa professeur.

– Autant qu'un poney puisse l'être, répondit l'élève pleine d'assurance.

– Il est l'heure », intervint Luna.

Et sa corne de se mettre à briller d'un blanc d'une pureté inégalée tandis que ses sabots quittaient le sol. Doucement la lune s'éleva au-dessus de l'horizon. Les deux spectatrices se turent le temps de contempler le spectacle. Quand bien même elle avait déjà vu ses consœurs officier à de nombreuses reprises, Twilight ne connaissait de plus beau spectacle que les levers de Lune et de Soleil. Pouvoir y assister ainsi, en privé, était un privilège que peu de poneys avaient pu avoir dans l'histoire. La beauté éphémère de la scène était à couper le souffle.

Tout ne dura qu'un instant et, à présent, en lieu et place du soleil se trouvait au zénith une lune majestueuse. Les sabots de l'Alicorne de la Nuit se posèrent légèrement sur le sol tandis que l'éclat de sa corne diminuait pour reprendre sa teinte ébène habituelle. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle contempla un instant son œuvre, puis, satisfaite, baissa les yeux vers Twilight.

« Il est maintenant heure que nous entrions en scène ! », dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Sans lui répondre, l'alicorne lui fit un sourire qui lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles. L'heure de vérité. Et, si elle était inquiète jusqu'à présent, ce n'était maintenant plus le moment. C'était maintenant qu'elles devaient tout donner pour offrir aux enfants et aux parents une Nightmare Night qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt. Elle se tourna vers son apprentie :

« Starlight, je compte sur toi. »

Et s'élança au galop le long du chemin traversant le bois, sans prendre le temps de voir la corne de la licorne s'illuminer et les traits de Luna se fondre pour prendre ceux de Nightmare Moon.

* * *

Les bois s'ouvraient devant elle. Faisant briller sa corne, Twilight se téléporta hors de la forêt et reprit sa course effrénée. Laissant toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait encore pour Luna transparaître, elle se rua vers la petite ville qui s'étendait devant elle.

« La statue ! s'écria-t-elle. La statue a disparu ! Nightmare Moon… Nightmare Moon… »

Arrivant sur la place principale, elle piqua des quatre pour s'arrêter alors qu'autour d'elle tombait un silence pesant. Les secondes passèrent au rythme d'un escargot. Une… Deux… Tr- Tout le monde éclata de rire. L'alicorne baissa la tête, un peu penaude. C'était trop gros, ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. C'était certain...

« Twilight ! s'éleva la voix de Mme Cup Cake. Vous n'allez nous refaire la même farce qu'il y a quatre ans ! »

Bien sûr. Bien entendu. Bien évidemment. Respire, Twilight. Tu le savais, vous l'aviez prévu. Le script, maintenant. LE SCRIPT. Reprends-toi. Tu sais exactement quoi dire, quoi faire. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Tu dois être convaincante !

L'alicorne releva la tête, reprenant son air inquiet, et s'exclama :

« Ce… Ce n'est pas une blague ! Allez vite vous abriter! »

Ses yeux fouillèrent la foule à la recherche de ses amies. Accrochèrent deux juments.

« Applejack ! appela-t-elle. Pinky P… »

Ce fut ce moment que Luna choisit pour faire lever un vent glacial soufflant toutes les lumières à travers la ville. L'obscurité tomba brusquement sur la place jusqu'alors festive. Des murmures inquiets commencèrent à s'élever tandis que les poneys autour de Twilight ne semblaient plus aussi sûrs d'eux. Parfait.

Le rire qui suivi directement n'arrangea rien à leur état. L'alicorne ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire. Ah, elles avaient travaillé dur pour que Luna y arrive parfaitement. Un rire triomphant, froid, glaçant. Un rire qui rampait dans les rues, vous prenait aux sabots, pénétrait vos os en vous emplissant de terreur. Elles étaient restées éveillées une bonne partie de la nuit pour le perfectionner, mais le jeu en valait maintenant la chandelle. Les yeux de tous les poneys de la place étaient maintenant rivés sur le ciel et la peur pouvait se lire dans chacun d'eux. Le début avait été chaotique, mais tout se déroulait maintenant à la perfection. Au tour de Luna, maintenant.

« Il est trop tard, Twilight Sparkle ! »

La voix était parfaitement calibrée, reprenant le ton glacé du rire, l'amplifiant, libérant votre corps dans un frisson terrifiant. Parfait. Continue ainsi.

« J'ai déjà gagné », affirma la princesse grimée.

Elle commença à se tourner vers le Château de l'Amitié. A la jeune alicorne de reprendre son acte. Affichant son air le plus paniqué, elle prépara son sort de téléportation, le lançant quelques instants plus tard. Juste trop tard, bien entendu. Comme prévu. Se retrouva sur le chemin du « rayon destructeur » que venait de lancer Luna. Comme prévu. Le rayon la frappa comme un doux vent d'été. Quand bien même il aurait dû s'agir d'un rayon de destruction, Luna y avait mis toute sa tendresse afin de ne pas blesser son amie. Amie qui fit la moue. Un peu plus de violence aurait probablement été plus convaincant, mais elle pouvait faire avec. Bien joué Luna, il semblerait.

Se laissant porter, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son encolure. Le mur se rapprochait. Encore un peu. Encore un peu. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, la magicienne se libéra de son emprise, tournant brusquement pour entrer par une des fenêtres de l'édifice, fortuitement laissée ouverte juste à côté de l'endroit d'impact du rayon. Se faisant, elle lança une première illusion à l'endroit de l'impact, laissant voir un mur détruit. Twilight souffla. Première étape réussie.

Mais elle n'avait pas le loisir de se reposer. Son grand rôle venait maintenant. A l'instant où ses sabots touchèrent le sol, sa corne se remit à briller. Intensément. Intensité qui ne faisait qu'augmenter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'inquiète de sa visibilité à l'extérieur. Le sort qu'elle allait lancer était probablement l'un des plus complexes qu'elle n'ait jamais tenté, et très certainement l'illusion la plus développée qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. Les fils de magie s'enroulèrent autour de sa corne et commencèrent à s'étendre à toute la structure. Elle avait beau s'être entraînée la veille jusqu'au levé de la Lune, l'effet était toujours délicat à maîtriser. Agir sur une image sans la voir relevait d'une maîtrise avancée. Mais elle n'était pas l'Elément de la Magie pour rien.

Un à un, les fils allèrent s'attacher aux différents endroits de la structure, redessinant non pas la réalité, mais l'image de cette dernière. Avant que l'illusion placée sur le mur ne disparaisse, tout était en place pour que la suivante prenne sa place. Vu de l'extérieur, les murs de la structure semblèrent vaciller et, bientôt, l'image du magnifique château qui se trouvait à la bordure de Ponyville n'affichait plus que des ruines.

L'alicorne d'améthyste relâcha son souffle. L'illusion était en place. Il n'y avait plus qu'à la maintenir. C'était maintenant au tour de Zecora et des autres amies de Twilight de prendre le relais. Tout s'était bien passé. Quelque peu libérée, la princesse s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant.

* * *

« Vite, les enfants, déposons la donation  
Pour sauver le monde de cette damnation ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Zecora. Il y eut un instant de flottement, comme si aucun des poneys présents n'arrivait à réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Tous semblaient dans une sorte d'état second, flottant entre la panique et l'apathie. Les poulains, appelés, s'avancèrent doucement vers les premiers rangs, leurs paniers serrés entre leurs dents, au moins aussi perdus que les adultes.

« Dépêchons ! L'éveil n'est encore que récent ! s'enflamma la zèbre.  
A son pied, Nightmare Moon est encore liée  
Déposons-y les bonbons pour l'y enfermer.  
Hâtons-nous ! Courons tant qu'il est encore temps !  
Prenez-tous bien gare à vos déguisements  
Grâce à eux, vous ne serez vus du firmament.»

La lumière sembla se faire dans les yeux des petits et tous partirent aussitôt du plus vite que leur permettait leurs jambes. Jetant un œil aux parents, la shaman leur fit un petit sourire rassurant. La plupart semblait encore hébétée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais quelques-uns, reprenant leurs esprits, aperçurent cette réaction et une lueur de compréhension commença à poindre dans leur regard, tandis qu'ils laissaient les enfants partir seuls. Le discours de la jument était presque le même que celui servi toutes les autres années. Les plus analystes des poneys, une fois la panique en partie dissipée, pouvait finalement deviner, au moins en partie, la réalité.

Haut dans le ciel, le rire glaçant de Nightmare Moon continuait cependant de retentir. Rabattant sa capuche, la jument de la forêt d'Everfree partit au galop à la poursuite des poulains. Le groupe était disparate, mais les plus âgés veillaient tout de même à ce que les plus jeunes puissent rester à leur hauteur et les guidaient à travers les bois en bordure de la ville. Zecora sourit et ralentit un peu le pas, restant à la fin du groupe afin de pousser les retardataires. Autour d'eux, la forêt s'épaississait. Les bois, accueillants en journée, devenaient bien plus sinistres à la nuit tombée. Impression renforcée par les rires qui mouraient derrière eux alors que Nightmare Moon commençait à reporter son attention sur le reste de la ville.

Finalement, les derniers poulains arrivèrent dans la clairière, la shaman à leur suite. Continuant sur sa lancée, cette dernière rejoignit l'avant du groupe, se positionnant à côté du socle vide que les enfants regardaient avec crainte.

« Vous devez, devant ce socle, tous déposer  
Au moins un de vos bonbons pour la ramener. »

Il y eut un nouveau flottement, aucun n'osant encore s'avancer. Puis, un des jeunes, à la robe pie baie tovero, s'avança vers la statue et posa deux des friandises reçues devant le socle. Au même instant, en tendant l'oreille, il était possible d'entendre la discrète Fluttershy glisser l'amorce dans le petit bois placé sous le chaudron que Zecora avait ramené quelques heures plus tôt. Un à un, les poulains s'approchèrent du socle et déposèrent une partie de leur récolte. Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté, le feu prenait petit à petit, chauffant le liquide qui commençait à s'évaporer, une épaisse fumée verdâtre s'en élevant en colonne.

A cet instant, aidée par une Rainbow Dash dissimulée dans la dense frondaison des arbres alentours, une légère brise s'éleva, faisant bruisser les feuilles et craquer les branches. Sursautant, les enfants se resserrèrent les uns contre les autres. Doucement, la vapeur s'éleva vers le ciel et, suivant les mouvements d'air, se dirigea vers Nightmare Moon, toujours haute dans le ciel, donnant l'illusion qu'un piège se réactivait, allant chercher la Maîtresse des Ombres. Ce fut au tour de Zecora d'avoir un petit sourire satisfait, accompagnée dans l'ombre par Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Cachée derrière un bâtiment, dans une des rues désertées de la ville, Starlight Glimer tentait tant bien que mal de maintenir la délicate illusion qu'elle avait lancée sur la Princesse de la Nuit. Ce n'était en soit pas un sortilège difficile, mais altérer correctement l'image en temps réel pour suivre chacun des mouvements de l'alicorne n'était pas chose facile. Ce ne fut donc pas sans un certain soulagement qu'elle vit la fumée verte se diriger vers sa cible alors que la sueur commençait à se mêler à sa crinière. Redoublant sa concentration, elle se prépara au baroud final. Elle avait pu se reposer quelques peu ces dernières minutes, mais la fin demanderait un peu plus de concentration.

Voyant la fumée se rapprocher d'elle, la fausse Nightmare Moon eut un mouvement de recul.

« Non », dit-elle sans sembler y croire.

La fumée l'atteignit, effleurant son pelage. Aussitôt, la jument royale rua comme si elle avait été frappée par la foudre.

« Maudit soyez-vous ! », éructa-t-elle.

Se retournant, semblant lutter de toutes ses forces contre une attraction invisible de la fumée, Luna entreprit alors de voler à reculons vers la source des vapeurs. La suivant à travers les rues vides de la ville, Starlight fut forcée d'admirer la scène. Pouvoir voler ainsi à l'envers tout en affectant d'aller en sens inverse était un tour pour le moins ardu, et la princesse le réussissait avec brio. Rainbow Dash pouvait en prendre de la graine.

Suivant l'alicorne grimée le long du chemin, la licorne s'en écarta quand elle se rapprocha de la clairière, pour s'enfoncer dans les bois, afin d'être cachée par les buissons à l'orée de la forêt. Au-dessus de sa tête, la jument de ténèbres se rapprochait doucement du socle, dissipant la fumée de ses ailes lorsque cette dernière venait s'accrocher à elle. Quand ses sabots touchèrent le socle, elle se gela dans la position de la statue. Starlight maintint l'illusion en place, lui faisant prendre une couleur plus grise, tandis que Fluttershy recouvrait le chaudron d'un couvercle. La Princesse de la Lune se laissa ensuite tomber au bas du piédestal, comme libérée de la présence maléfique de son double, l'illusion restant figée au-dessus d'elle.

Retombant sur ses sabots, elle affecta de tituber puis regarda autour d'elle. Son expression coula de l'étonnement à la joie puis à la gratitude.

« Merci à vous tous. Sans votre précieuse aide, nous n'aurions pu nous libérer de cette entité honnie. Nous vous devons tous beaucoup. »

Tous les enfants explosèrent aussitôt de joie et se ruèrent vers la princesse, qui les accueillit tous avec des paroles rassurantes et même quelques étreintes. Bien qu'un peu maladroite, cette princesse savait bien s'y prendre avec les poulains.

Ce fut ce moment de réjouissance que choisit Dash pour jaillir des arbres et voler au-dessus de l'assemblée avant de lancer un tonitruant :

« Alors, c'était cool ? Ou bien c'était trop cool ? »

Soupirant quelque peu, la corne toujours brillante de l'illusion qu'elle maintenait, Starlight vint se placer derrière lui, aux côtés de Fluttershy. Il y eut un dernier instant de flottement, le temps que les enfants comprennent ce que ces adultes venaient faire ici. Les regards allèrent des trois juments à l'alicorne, faisant quelques aller-retour le temps que l'idée se fixe dans les esprits. Quelques mines dépitées apparurent. Puis des coins de lèvres se soulevèrent alors qu'un bon nombre partait dans un grand éclat de rire tandis que le soulagement les emplissait.

« C'était génial ! s'exclamèrent en cœur Pipsqueak et les Cutie Mark Crusader. »

Starlight jeta un œil vers la princesse. Bien loin d'y trouver l'air réjoui qu'elle y attendait, une inquiétude se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il semblait que la dirigeante avait un certain empressement à partir. Alors qu'elle venait juste de se révéler aux enfants et qu'elle semblait grandement apprécier de jouer avec eux. Quelque chose d'important devait aller de travers… Elle se tourna rapidement vers Fluttershy, comprenant que la Pégase avait aussi remarqua l'état de la princesse. Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête.

« Bon, les enfants, on va devoir retourner à la ville ! Regroupez-vous, maintenant ! ordonna la licorne.

– Mais il est encore tôt ! s'exclama l'un des poulains. On veut encore jouer avec Princesse Luna !

– Si tu restes, ne pourra pas manger tes bonbons demain », lui répondit aussitôt l'apprentie de la Princesse de l'Amitié.

Maugréant, les enfants se regroupèrent. Luna prit tout de même le temps de les saluer un par un, leur promettant de revenir l'année prochaine et de jouer avec eux pendant tout le temps que durerait Nightmare Night. Toujours aussi déçue, mais un peu rassurée, la file se mit en marche sous les encouragements de Rainbow Dash qui leur rappelait quelle aventure absolument géniale ils pourraient raconter à leurs parents. Partant dernière, gardant l'arrière du groupe, Starlight se tourna une dernière fois vers l'alicorne noire. Veillant à leur départ, elle semblait la remercier du regard.

Une certaine jument ne voulait quitter la tête de Luna. Une jument qui avait tout fait pour que cette soirée se passe pour le mieux, qui s'était échinée pour que tout soit parfait et qui donnait encore tout ce qu'elle avait. Pendant qu'eux se réjouissait autour du socle, maintenant abandonné de toute illusion, elle maintenait elle un puissant charme, sans savoir que tout était fini. Du fond de son cœur, la Princesse de la Nuit espérait qu'elle allait bien. Voyant les derniers poulains disparaître dans les ombres de forêt, elle déploya son envergure et vola plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait vers le château a priori en ruine.

* * *

Des étincelles sortaient de sa corne, chaque instant plus intenses, chaque instant plus nombreuses. Le visage tordu, la crinière trempée de sueur, la Princesse de l'Amitié s'efforçait de maintenir une illusion sur l'ensemble du château. Elle peinait à rester sur ses pattes, tremblantes, mais elle ne cédait pas. C'était la condition pour que tout se passe bien. C'était ce qu'elle avait promis à Luna. Elle voulait que cette nuit soit parfaite pour elle. Et elle ne devait pas faillir. Elle aurait tout le temps de se reposer après, mais pour le moment, elle devait absolument maintenir ce sortilège. Le maintenir. Le maintenir. Le maint…

Des sabots résonnèrent dans le couloir. Twilight sursauta. Manqua de relâcher son illusion. Tint tout de même. Du regain d'énergie venu de la surprise, elle trouva à se relever. Des pas venaient dans sa direction. C'était fini ? Ou quelque chose s'était mal passé ? Qui était en train de venir ? Alors que son ventre se nouait, anticipant les différentes annonces qui pouvaient arriver, une ombre se détacha du croisement pour se diriger vers son emplacement.

Luna se tenait là, devant elle. Droite. Régale. Inquiète. Elles avaient beau avoir le même statut, elles avaient beau s'être beaucoup fréquentées au cours des derniers jours, l'alicorne lavande ne pouvait que se sentir petite.

« Nous avons fini, Twilight, dit l'alicorne de la nuit d'une voix où l'inquiétude perçait malgré tout. L'évènement fut un franc succès.

– C'est vrai ? », répondit son interlocutrice, à peine audible.

Les éclats de magie quittèrent la corne de la magicienne tandis qu'à l'extérieur, l'image du château reprenait la place des ruines. Au fur et à mesure que la magie était relâchée, le corps de celle qui la maintenait ne semblait plus être soutenu, telle une marionnette dont les cordes seraient une à une coupée. Quand la dernière étincelle s'évanouit, les jambes de l'alicorne ne la portèrent plus. Sans rien pour la soutenir, elle s'effondra, ne rencontrant dans sa chute que l'épaule de sa consœur. Celle-ci passa doucement une patte autour de l'encolure de la jument améthyste qui murmurait :

« Tant mieux.

– Merci, Twilight Sparkle, lui souffla son amie. Tout ce qui fut fait cette nuit n'est dû qu'à toi. Sans ton action, rien de tout ceci n'aurait débuté ; sans ton organisation, aucune d'entre nous n'aurait pu tenir le rôle que nous avons tenu ; et sans ton dévouement, l' **ascenseur** émotionnel aurait eu une ampleur immensément moindre. Nous devons, Princesse Twilight, te remercier du fond de notre cœur. »

Il était impossible de dire si la jeune alicorne avait entendu les remerciements de son aînée. La tête reposant sur les épaules de celle-ci, une patte la serrant tendrement contre l'encolure noire de son interlocutrice, la Princesse de l'Amitié semblait s'être rendue à l'épuisement.

* * *

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent difficilement. Tout était trouble. Si lumineux. Au-dessus d'elle se trouvait le baldaquin auquel elle s'était finalement faite. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici ? Tout ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle était en train de maintenir le sort, quand Luna était arrivée et… Elle ferma les yeux et rabattit une patte sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé après ? La princesse lui avait parlé. Oui. L'évènement était fini, peut-être ? Ca semblait probable. Oui, puisque son amie n'était plus sous illusion. Elle avait dû lui dire ça. Et ensuite ? Tout se bornait à rester noir…

« Twilight ? »

L'alicorne lavande se redressa subitement quand retentit la voix familière. Tournant la tête, elle vit à côté de son lit…

« Luna ?! »

La Princesse de la Nuit se tenait là, assise, la fixant d'un regard où se mêlaient l'inquiétude et le soulagement. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'une des immenses fenêtres se trouvant tout autour de la pièce apprit à la résidente des lieux que le soleil était levé depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! », demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Luna sembla prise de court.

« Nous… Nous nous inquiétions pour ton état. Tu en fis tellement lors de la nuit dernière que la fatigue te terrassa dès lors que le sort fut dissipé. Nous voulions être sûre que tu allais bien. »

Les deux juments rougirent légèrement à cette déclaration, pour des raisons à peine différentes. Twilight sentit comme une douce chaleur l'envahir. Au fond d'elle, elle était heureuse que la princesse tienne suffisamment à elle pour vouloir rester aussi longtemps à la veiller. Après ces journées, elles pouvaient véritablement la considérer comme une amie proche. Mais tout de même…

« Tu n'avais pas à abandonner tes devoirs pour moi, bougonna l'alitée en détournant les yeux.

– Nos devoirs n'ont que peu d'importance face au bien être d'une amie chère ! Tu nous as sauvé, Twilight. Sans toi, nous serions toujours prisonnière de la Lune et de cette entité maudite. Et toujours aujourd'hui, tu nous apportes une précieuse aide dans maintes affaires. Si pour une journée nous devons abandonner nos charges pour veiller sur toi, nous le ferons sans qu'aucune hésitation ne vienne. »

Quelque peu décontenancée par cette déclaration soudaine, la jeune princesse ne sut pas de suite que répondre. Les secondes s'étendirent, longues, alors que, les yeux rivés sur sa couverture, les joues rouges sous son pelage lavande, elle cherchait comment elle pouvait bien répliquer à cela.

« M… Merci, finit-elle par murmurer maladroitement.

– Si tu veux bien nous excuser, repris Luna après un court silence, nous allons cependant devoir nous retirer. Tu sembles t'être correctement remise de tes actions d'hier, aussi est-il temps pour nous de rentrer à Canterlot. Ce fut un grand plaisir de pouvoir être ton hôte durant ces derniers jours, et nous sommes très heureuses d'avoir pu plus longuement discuter avec toi. A moins qu'il n'y ait quel qu'autre affaire dont tu souhaites nous entretenir, permets-nous de prendre congé. »

D'un mouvement gracieux, qui ne laissait rien transparaître des heures qu'elle avait dû passer dans cette position, la Princesse de la Nuit se remit sur ses pattes et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant de sa corne. Alors qu'elle la franchissait, Twilight dû se faire violence pour s'empêcher de la retenir. Marquant un temps d'arrêt sur le seuil, l'alicorne sur le départ ajouta cependant d'un air malicieux :

« Nous t'attendons un jour prochain pour boire le thé ensemble. Nous avons sans aucun doute encore beaucoup à apprendre l'une de l'autre. »


	2. Duo pour Alicornes en ré mineur, op62

Twilight laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement en quittant la salle de réunion du palais de Canterlot, le son de ses sabots résonnant froidement dans la galerie de marbre. La rencontre mensuelle des princesses s'était une nouvelle fois éternisée. Les digressions apportaient souvent une bonne humeur bienvenue lors des discussions lourdes, mais elle aurait apprécié que Celestia soit par moments un peu plus ferme dans son rôle de maîtresse de cérémonie. L'entrevue était heureusement arrivée à son terme juste à temps pour que la princesse du soleil puisse coucher son astre et que sa sœur puisse faire apparaître la lune. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir courant vers le reste du palais, le regard de la jument lavande se posa sur l'alicorne qui l'accompagnait. Le reste de la soirée s'annonçait bien plus agréable. Se tournant vers elle, Luna lui sourit.

Elles avaient échangé une correspondance plus régulière depuis la seconde participation de la princesse de la nuit à la Nightmare Night de Ponyville. Twilight devant se rendre à Canterlot pour la réunion, elle avait décidé d'en profiter pour répondre à l'offre que son amie lui avait faite lors de son départ de Ponyville, et d'échanger autour d'un thé avant que cette dernière ne prenne ses obligations nocturnes.

« Où nous rendons-nous ? demanda l'Élément de la Magie en suivant la jument au pelage de nuit.

— Nous pensons que nos appartements sont le lieu le plus adéquat pour cette rencontre. Nous pourrons ainsi, par la suite, nous rendre plus rapidement à nos obligations. »

La jeune princesse répondit d'un simple hochement de tête et la suivit à travers les corridors, une pointe d'appréhension au ventre, mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que cette entrevue se passe en ces lieux mais, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, l'idée d'entrer dans l'antichambre de Luna la travaillait.

« La position que tu as prise lors de la réunion nous a pour le moins étonnée », dit soudain cette dernière au milieu de leur trajet.

Twilight la regarda sans comprendre.

« Lorsque le délicat sujet de la Gay Pride fut abordé, précisa son interlocutrice.

— Oh, répondit son interlocutrice. Pourquoi donc ?

— Nous aurions pensé que tu considérerais ces choses comme une perte de temps. Juste une bande d'enfants, criant pour de quelconques sottises. N'est-ce point là le point de vue partagé par la plupart des membres de la noblesse ? »

La jument violette se renfrogna quelque peu. Il y avait un bon nombre d'idiots parmi l'aristocratie, et certains d'entre eux avaient bien trop de pouvoir. Sa famille n'était pas réellement impliquée dans les jeux de la cour, mais cela n'empêchait pas certains poneys de vouloir tous les mettre dans le même sac. Elle savait bien que la Princesse connaissait suffisamment les nobles pour ne pas réellement souscrire à ces préjugés, mais être ainsi ramenée à ce groupe faisait toujours quelque peu grincer des dents la jeune alicorne.

« Malgré le milieu d'où je viens, dit-elle avec un petit sourire, comme pour s'excuser, mes parents ne sont pas très conservateurs. Je ne pense pas qu'ils auraient été ravis si Shining ou moi-même avions été gays, mais ils ne nous ont jamais appris à nous moquer d'eux. Il y a cependant encore un vrai problème d'image des homosexuels à Equestria. Tout poney peut bien aimer qui il veut, quel que soit son sexe. »

Sans lui répondre, la princesse de la nuit lui fit un léger sourire, satisfaite de la réponse de son invitée, et avec peut-être une pointe de fierté qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Continuant de guider sa consœur à travers les corridors, elle la fit bientôt pénétrer dans une salle circulaire, au pied d'une tour. Franchissant le seuil, une odeur de cuir et de papier vieilli assaillit les naseaux de la jeune érudite. Les murs étaient ornés de bibliothèques, d'éphémérides et autres cartes du ciel, dont les étoiles trouvèrent bien vite leurs reflets dans les yeux de Twilight.

« Oh ! Par Célestia ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant vers une des étagères. La collection complète des œuvres de Starswirl le Barbu. En p… première édition ?! Et c'est une carte du ciel printanier de l'Empire de Cristal ? continua-t-elle en passant à une feuille de papier vélin épinglée au mur à sa droite. Et l'ensemble des Codex Griffonstone ! »

Regardant la jeune jument avec un sourire amusé, l'alicorne nocturne donna quelques instructions à une servante qui se tenait à sa disposition près de la porte avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son invitée :

« Twilight ? Ton excitation est des plus compréhensibles, mais être autour d'une table sera sans nul doute plus aisé pour boire le thé. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à la princesse de l'amitié pour se rendre compte que Luna lui avait parlé, laissant échapper un faible « Oh… Oui. », avant de se retourner. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle remarqua le guéridon, pourtant placé au beau milieu de la pièce, encadré de deux coussins. Avec une gêne visible sur ses pommettes, la jeune jument se dirigea vers l'un d'eux. Une fois installée, elle se permit tout de même de revenir à la bibliothèque :

« Je ne suis par contre pas sûre d'avoir bien compris ton classement. Tu utilises quelle méthode ?

— Hum…, hésita la jument au pelage bleuté, qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à la question. Nous n'y avons jamais réfléchi en profondeur. Notre classement est, pour ainsi dire, personnel.

— Personnel ? répliqua d'une voix suspicieuse son interlocutrice en plissant les yeux.

— À titre d'exemple, commença la princesse de la nuit, peu sûre d'elle, nous essayons de garder nos livres les plus consultés proches de notre chambre, la proximité suivant notre appréciation de l'œuvre. Pour le reste, nous avons gardé un ordre alphabé… »

Le sourire de Twilight s'était petit à petit transformé en une expression d'horreur alors que la sœur de sa mentor avançait dans son explication. Prudemment, cette dernière décida de se taire.

« Non, non, non, Luna, tu ne peux pas faire ça, commença la bibliothécaire, la tête reposant sur son sabot, le genou sur la table. Oui, c'est une bibliothèque privée, mais elle est trop grande pour qu'un classement par préférence couplé à un pseudo-ordre par auteur puisse marcher. C'est impossible ! Et si je te demandais où se trouvent les œuvres de Swingsword, tu saurais où elles sont ?! »

Bien qu'incertaine sur le comportement à adopter, Luna ne se départit pas de sa majesté et pointa silencieusement un sabot en direction d'une des étagères. Le regard de sa cadette la fusilla sur place.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! éclata-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas les laisser ainsi ! Ce n'est pas correct ! Ça va finir n'importe comment ! Tu ne t'y retrouveras plus !

— Twilight, répondit la jument sélénienne d'un ton ferme, mille ans durant, nous avons employé ce classement, et jamais il ne nous fit défaut. Aucune intention de changement ne nous habite. »

La jeune jument la regarda bouche bée. Mille ans. Son âme de bibliothécaire toute entière s'opposait à cette idée. Elle n'avait pu garder ce classement pendant mille ans. Et continuer à le comprendre. Ce n'était pas possible. Juste. Impossible. Elle se massa doucement le front du sabot. Il allait falloir tout reprendre depuis le début…

Prenant une longue inspiration, elle se calma un petit peu. Rien ne servait de s'énerver. Elle était la princesse de l'amitié. Elle savait bien que s'emporter au moindre désaccord n'était jamais la solution. Luna n'avait rien fait de grave. Elle ne comprenait juste pas l'intérêt d'un meilleur classement. Il fallait juste l'emmener doucement à la réalisation que son système ne tiendrait pas. Et s'il y avait un poney fait pour cette tâche, c'était bien Twilight Sparkle.

« Tu ne peux pas laisser les choses comme cela, Luna, reprit-elle. Ton classement ne prend pas en compte les thématiques. Cela rendra toutes tes recherches beaucoup…

— Twilight ! trancha son interlocutrice. Nous t'avons déjà fait part de notre avis ! »

Instinctivement, les oreilles de l'autre jument se rabaissèrent sur sa tête. La princesse résidente n'avait pas utilisé la Voix Royale de Canterlot, mais ce n'en était pas loin. L'érudite aurait juré que son amie avait gagné une dizaine de centimètres tandis que son regard semblait vouloir l'écraser. D'une voix un peu plus hésitante, Twilight persévéra tout de même :

« S'il te plaît Luna, écoute-moi juste un instant. Je suis sûre que je peux t'aider. »

L'alicorne de la lune haussa un sourcil. C'était habituellement le moment où la discussion finissait. Peu de poneys osaient s'opposer à elle une fois son avis clairement établi. Son âge, son statut et sa stature suffisaient dans la plupart des cas à étouffer toute résistance, et à lui éviter d'entrer dans ce genre de discussions. Il n'y avait que sa sœur pour continuer après qu'elle se soit ainsi exprimée, et Célestia se montrait dans ces circonstances d'un à propos des plus irritants. Ce n'était clairement pas le cas de Twilight actuellement. Même en privé, cette dernière agissait maintenant comme son égale, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller une pointe de satisfaction chez la princesse de la nuit, mais l'intrigua tout autant.

Sans répondre, mais lançant à la jeune jument un regard où se devinait maintenant la curiosité, Luna se détendit quelque peu. La tension retomba également visiblement du côté de la bibliothécaire qui reprit :

« Tu m'as dit dans tes lettres avoir continué tes études des temps modernes, mais que celles-ci te prenaient beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certes ? répondit la jument à la robe de nuit, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

— Un bon classement devrait te permettre d'améliorer ça. En donnant plus d'importance aux thématiques, ce sera plus simple de faire le tour d'un sujet rapidement et de croiser les sources. Et ça t'évitera de devoir faire des tours dans tous tes rayonnages pour réunir les ouvrages. Avoir ces livres proches te permettra en plus de faire des liens auxquels tu n'aurais sans doute pas pensés.

— Mais n'y a-t-il point risque que ce classement nous perde plus qu'il ne nous aide, rendant ainsi caduque le gain de temps promis ?

— Il y aura forcément un temps d'adaptation, lui répondit son amie d'un ton se voulant rassurant, mais un classement bien fait devient très vite instinctif et le temps que tu perdras à te réhabituer sera bien vite rattrapé, je te le promets. »

Un silence flotta un instant sur la salle, le temps que la jument millénaire réfléchisse à ce qui venait de lui être dit. Ce qu'avançait sa cadette avait une indéniable part de vérité, et Luna voulait éviter de s'entêter comme elle avait pu le faire par le passé. Ruminer des rancœurs ne l'avait menée qu'au plus grand désastre de sa vie, et elle s'en voulait encore plusieurs années après. Elle s'était fait la promesse d'être plus à l'écoute, et elle ne comptait pas y déroger maintenant. Quelques battements de cœur passèrent.

« Tes paroles sont justes, Twilight. Nos études, déjà exigeantes, du savoir découvert durant ces mille années se ralentissent sensiblement lorsque le croisement des références devient une nécessité. Si un nouveau classement permet de résoudre les problèmes de cet acabit, il est bon que nous y réfléchissions.

— Parfait ! conclut son invitée avec un sourire amical. Je réfléchirai à un classement pour ma prochaine venue. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. »

La princesse de la nuit ne put retenir un sourire amusé à la réflexion. Il y avait décidément des sujets sur lesquels sa consœur était elle-même des plus têtues, voulant absolument avoir le dernier mot. Ce sourire lui valut un regard noir de la part de son interlocutrice. Regard qui la fit bientôt pouffer, puis partir en éclat de rires incontrôlés. Sa camarade lavande tenta tant bien que mal de garder son air sévère, mais l'hilarité la gagna bien vite, dissipant les restes de tension qui flottaient dans la pièce.

Luna avait jusqu'à présent préféré éviter les conflits, allant jusqu'à user de la Voix Royale de Canterlot pour faire taire l'opposition à ses décisions. Elle avait d'ailleurs une fois de plus manqué de s'en servir avant que la discussion ne s'envenime. Mais quelque chose l'en avait empêchée. Un respect pour la persévérance et la bienveillance de son interlocutrice, peut-être. Une certaine envie d'entendre la jeune princesse exposer son point de vue, en tout cas. Instinct qu'elle ne regrettait certainement pas. Elle découvrait ici avec cette jeune jument un nouveau plaisir de la discussion, quand bien même elle avait fini par se rallier à l'argument de son adversaire.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus apprécié ainsi une conversation. Lorsque ce genre d'échange avait lieu avec sa sœur, le ton montait souvent bien plus vite, tuant rapidement toute possibilité d'accord. Chose frustrante s'il en est, pour les deux partis. Une discussion se terminant sans qu'une porte ne se claque était une alternative bien plus agréable. Arriver à achever ceci avec sa sœur serait déjà une petite victoire.

Les rires ne se calmèrent que quand la servante à la robe turquoise que Luna avait envoyée chercher le thé revint dans la pièce, forçant les deux princesses à reprendre un peu de contenance.

Posant le service à thé sur la table, elle entreprit d'en verser une tasse pour chacune des deux amies avant de se retirer, les laissant à nouveau en tête à tête, enfin prêtes à reprendre leur conversation.

« Et donc, s'enquit Twilight après avoir pris une gorgée de thé, qu'est-ce que tu étudies en ce moment ?

— Une fois nos révisions historiques effectuées, suite à tes nombreuses insistances, alliées à celle de notre propre sœur, nous avons entrepris l'étude des avancées magiques effectuées ces mille dernières années. »

À nouveau, les yeux de la jeune alicorne en face d'elle se peuplèrent d'étoiles. Peu s'en serait fallu pour qu'elles jaillissent hors de ses iris. La jument au pelage bleu nuit sembla hésiter un instant avant de reprendre :

« Tu nous a maintes fois mentionné dans tes lettres des études que tu voudrais réaliser, requérant notre concours ?

— Oh oui ! Oui, oui, oui, oui ! Tu vois, il manque encore beaucoup de choses sur le rêve dans les théories actuelles. Après ton… désaccord avec Celestia…

— Ne crains point d'utiliser les mots, Twilight, l'interrompit son amie. Là est la vérité : nous fûmes exilée. La blessure n'en est pas moins présente, mais c'est là un fait qu'il est inutile de nier, ni même d'amoindrir.

— Après ton… exil, continua la jument lavande, butant légèrement sur le mot, il a fallu reprendre toutes les recherches, quasiment à partir de rien. Mais maintenant que tu es revenue, ce devrait être possible d'avancer beaucoup plus vite ! » finit-elle d'une voix montant sous l'excitation.

La maîtresse des rêves leva un sourcil intrigué. D'un signe de tête, elle fit signe à l'Élément de la Magie de continuer.

« La dernière théorie en date, par Mental Rider et al., commença son invitée, dit que l'esprit se trouve dans un espace auto-généré en inclusion du nôtre, relié à notre corps par un lien à double influence. Ça permettrait entre autres d'expliquer pourquoi il est aussi complexe d'affecter magiquement les esprits, puisque cela demanderait d'envoyer une information dans une autre dimension. Personnellement, je ne suis pas convaincue par l'inclusion, je crois plutôt à une superposition. Il faut tout de même reconnaître que l'inclusion recouvre bien les expériences extra-corporelles qui ont été observées. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire coller l'inclusion avec ce voyage que j'ai fait dans ce monde dont les habitants ressemblaient à des singes bipèdes. L'inclusion devrait rendre le passage de l'esprit d'une macro-dimension à l'autre impossible, ce que contredit l'expérience. »

La tasse de la jument sélénienne s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle regardait son amie avec des yeux dont la taille n'avait rien à envier aux soucoupes reposant sur la table.

« Et plus ! enchaîna Twilight, dont la voix recommençait à monter dans les aigus, cette théorie n'explique en rien les rêves. Et ce que tu es capable de faire ouvre en plus de nouvelles possibilités d'études ! De ce que j'ai pu constater de tes actions, il semblerait que l'esprit se connecte dans les rêves à une autre macro-dimension, elle aussi auto-générée, avec des portions individuelles que crée chacun des rêveurs. Une sorte de dimension à bulle spirito-sensible, si tu veux. Tu en penses quoi ? » conclut-elle en se tournant vers l'alicorne de la nuit.

Elle vit alors l'air qu'affichait cette dernière.

« Oh…, fit la jument lavande, dépitée. Tu n'as rien compris, hein ? »

D'un mouvement lent, sans se départir de son expression, son amie hocha négativement la tête.

« Nos études n'ont à l'heure actuelle couvert uniquement les découvertes effectuées lors des premiers quatre siècles et demi suivant notre exil. Nous n'avons encore pu revenir sur les théories les plus récentes. »

La princesse de l'amitié se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il allait y avoir encore beaucoup à faire avant d'avancer. Les études magiques avaient eu quelques grandes avancées durant le siècle dernier. Même en se limitant au jargon, il lui faudrait longtemps pour que Luna acquière les connaissances nécessaires. Ça n'allait pas être simple…

« La cour de la nuit doit s'ouvrir dans peu de temps, je crois ? demanda-t-elle.

— Nous pouvons encore discuter quelques instants, lui répondit sa collègue. Cependant, si j'en crois l'expression que tu affiches, il nous en faudra plus pour que tu puisses nous exposer les théories nécessaires à cette compréhension, n'est-il pas ? »

Twilight lui répondit d'un sourire gêné. Ses expressions étaient encore bien trop faciles à lire, surtout pour quelqu'un ayant plusieurs siècles d'expérience. Encore un de ses manques en tant que princesse… Détournant les yeux, elle se pencha cependant sur un problème plus immédiat :

« Je vois. Bon, je vais essayer de simplifier au maximum, tu pourras aller chercher ensuite, je te donnerai des références. »

D'un geste lent, jetant à son amie un regard où pointait la curiosité, Luna opina du chef. L'Élément de la magie commença par prendre une gorgée puis, laissant le liquide légèrement âpre aux pointes oxydées descendre sa gorge, elle fit briller sa corne, se saisissant d'une feuille, d'une plume et d'un encrier.

« Je ne me suis vraiment plongée dans ces études que récemment. Pour faire simple, depuis 1922… après les Deux Sœurs… Tu as réussi à te faire au nouveau calendrier ?

— Notre étude des temps modernes s'est terminée récemment, lui répondit la princesse de la nuit. La réforme ayant été actée peu de temps après notre bannissement, la plupart des rapports que nous consultâmes étaient donc ainsi datés. À force de lecture, nous nous fîmes à cette datation, et elle nous est maintenant bien plus naturelle.

— Parfait, ça sera plus simple, lui répondit sa consœur. Depuis 1922, donc, la théorie majoritaire voudrait que nous soyons dans un multivers, une sorte de grand bain avec des bulles qui seraient chacune un univers. »

Sur le papier, l'alicorne lavande dessina comme des vaguelettes pour figurer la surface d'un océan, et elle plaça dessous quelques bulles, figurant des univers.

« Par exemple, celui-ci serait Equestria », continua-t-elle en marquant un E dans une des bulles. « Et celui-ci l'univers dans lequel je me suis déjà rendue quelques fois. »

Elle marqua celui-ci d'un A. Le regard de Luna passait attentivement du schéma à son amie, ne s'arrêtant que de temps à autre pour prendre une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« Ce qui a été fait d'après moi avec le portail, c'est créer un lien entre ces deux univers, reprit-elle en dessinant comme un tunnel entre les deux bulles. Celui-ci nous permet de franchir cette sorte de mer pour nous rendre d'un monde à l'autre. Mais je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre comment ça a été fait ! Ils ne semblent même pas avoir les mêmes lois physiques que nous. La magie semble en plus très faible de leur côté. Je ne comprends pas ! »

Twilight s'arrêta un instant, gribouillant la feuille d'un air contrarié. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle bloquait là-dessus ! Au point qu'elle avait du mal à avancer sur ses autres sujets de recherche. Plus le temps passait, plus le mystère de cette porte l'intriguait.

Puis ses yeux remontèrent vers son amie qui lui lançait un regard où se lisait toujours la curiosité de tout à l'heure, mais une pointe d'amusement envers l'attitude de l'autre jument s'y était à présent ajoutée. Se ressaisissant, la présentatrice allait retourner à son explication après s'être à nouveau désaltérée quand Luna prit la parole :

« Avons-nous quelque idée du constituant de cette sorte de mer, comme tu l'appelles ? Et de ce qu'il y a au-dessus ?

— Non, répondit-elle en faisant la moue. Pour aucun des deux. Ce sont des études encore toutes balbutiantes, il y a encore beaucoup de choses à comprendre. Mais je sais que nous pourrons faire un grand pas en avant avec ton aide ! », conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sourire qui lui fut retourné par son interlocutrice. Avec ce qui avait été dit avant, elle commençait à entrevoir ce que lui voulait la jeune princesse, et son enthousiasme était communicatif.

« Pour arriver à ce qui nous intéresse, Mental Rider a émis l'hypothèse que les esprits se trouveraient dans des espèces de sous-espaces de l'univers dans lequel ils sont, enchaîna Twilight en dessinant de petits cercles au sein du grand rond qu'était Equestria. Chacune d'entre elles est indépendante et impénétrable, sauf par des moyens magiques. Ces sous-espaces seraient inclus dans l'univers, ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas en sortir. C'est là ce qui me pose problème, puisque mon esprit m'a bien suivie lorsque je me suis rendue dans cet autre monde. Une idée simple voudrait que les deux univers soient considérés comme les mêmes grâce au tunnel, mais ils sont tellement différents que je n'y crois pas. »

L'alicorne de la lune écoutait l'exposé dans un silence respectueux, presque religieux. C'était assez reposant. La plupart des élèves qu'avait eus l'Élément de la Magie divaguaient rapidement ou se perdaient en questions sur le moindre détail. Il n'y avait pas de sottes questions, mais revenir sur le sujet pouvait vite s'avérer une gageure quand on était assailli de demandes.

Faire un exposé avec Luna était bien moins difficile. La seule question qu'elle avait posée, en choisissant correctement le moment pour le faire, était intéressante et, quand bien même la réponse n'était pas satisfaisante, elle ne s'était pas ensuite perdue en hypothèses inutiles. Elle semblait attendre que toutes les informations aient été délivrées avant de prendre la parole. La jument érudite n'avait probablement pas été elle-même une élève aussi calme.

« Ce que je suppose est que ces dimensions spirituelles sont en fait en superposition de l'univers. Un peu comme si elles étaient à la fois dedans et dehors. »

Barrant les cercles à l'intérieur de celui marqué d'un E, elle en redessina de plus petits à la bordure.

« Un des avantages de cette hypothèse est qu'elle permet d'ouvrir une nouvelle explication pour les rêves : les esprits peuvent se connecter à nos corps dans la bulle Equestria, mais ils doivent aussi pouvoir se connecter à une autre bulle dans laquelle nous vivrions nos rêves, enchaîna-t-elle en dessinant un nouveau grand cercle en bordure de page, le reliant aux petits cercles sur le périmètre d'Equestria par de longs filaments. Et dans cette dimension, probablement à haute densité magique, chaque esprit se créerait son propre espace dans lequel se formeraient les rêves. »

Elle illustra ce dernier point en dessinant des arcs de cercle autour de chaque point qu'avait touché un filament, représentant les espaces en question.

« Pour conclure, si cette hypothèse est correcte, avança la jument sélénienne, le sort que nous utilisons pour pénétrer les rêves serait alors apparenté à un sort de voyage entre ces univers ?

— Exactement ! Tu as tout compris ! »

Luna lui sourit gentiment en retour, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers le schéma dessiné par Twilight. Elle ne pouvait dire qu'elle avait tout saisi, mais l'essentiel était là, et l'hypothèse semblait tout du moins intéressante. Sa consœur était en tout cas une professeure douée : ce n'étaient pas là des concepts simples, mais elle avait pu les lui faire au moins sentir malgré ses siècles de retard. Les yeux toujours fixés sur la carte, doucement, la princesse de la lune laissa ses pensées dériver vers sa camarade. Oui, il était vrai. La jeune alicorne devait être adorable avec une paire de lunettes.

Revenant à la réalité, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir, lui valant un regard d'incompréhension de la part de son invitée. Ignorant la réaction de la jument à la robe de nuit, elle reprit :

« Il faudrait que tu puisses me décrire le plus précisément possible ce que tu fais pour pénétrer les rêves. Tu penses que ce serait possible ?

— Il est difficile de répondre, lui répondit son interlocutrice, dubitative. Tout comme pour lever la lune, cette magie nous est innée. Jamais ne nous sommes-nous interrogé sur notre manière d'agir. Nous le faisons, tout simplement. »

L'alicorne de l'amitié fit la moue. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle aurait dû le prévoir. C'était son domaine. Bien sûr qu'elle n'y pensait pas… Ça n'allait pas aider ses études.

« Oui, bien sûr, je comprends, marmonna-t-elle en réfléchissant, les yeux posés sur la table. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de pénétrer les rêves. C'est le seul moyen de vérifier cette théorie. Peut-être qu'en te regardant lancer le sort… Non, je t'ai déjà vue faire, et il est beaucoup trop complexe pour une simple analyse visuelle… »

Alors que la jeune jument se perdait dans ses réflexions, son amie la regarda d'un air inquiet. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la voir dans cet état, mais elle avait déjà la désagréable impression qu'elle était en train de la perdre, que ces réflexions ne se stopperaient jamais… Prenant une gorgée de thé, une idée la frappa soudain.

« Twilight, commença-t-elle…

— Peut-être que je pourrais en savoir plus avec un effet de coloration des flux. Mais cela pourrait interférer avec le sort…

— Twilight !

— Ou alors avec un cristal éthéro-diffractant ? Je n'en ai qu'un seul, j'espère qu'il agira sur la bonne gamme de fréquences…

— TWILIGHT ! »

Sans qu'elle n'ait crié, la voix de princesse de la lune semblait avoir résonné dans la pièce, exigeant le silence. Stoppée net dans ses pensées, la savante regardait maintenant son amie avec un regard où se mêlaient étonnement et crainte.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Tu semblais perdue dans tes réflexions.

— Un peu, reconnut-elle en hochant la tête. Désolée…

— Il n'est aucun problème. Mais peut-être n'auras-tu pas même besoin d'utiliser ce cristal que tu évoquais. Tu as tout au plus besoin de pouvoir pénétrer les mondes oniriques, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui », lui répondit son interlocutrice, prenant une gorgée de thé, le contact de la porcelaine froide sur ses lèvres et du liquide chaud sur sa langue l'aidant à se calmer.

La curiosité de la jeune jument était maintenant piquée au vif, et elle regardait son aînée avec intensité par-dessus le rebord de sa tasse.

« Si nous te rendions consciente dans l'un des rêves où nous sommes également présente, ne pourrais-tu pas alors étudier ces éléments directement ? »

Les yeux de l'ancienne licorne s'agrandir quand son amie finit sa proposition.

« Mais oui Luna ! Mais oui ! Tu as raison ! Tu es un génie ! »

S'exclamant, elle s'était redressée, manquant de marcher sur la table, saisissant le sabot de l'alicorne entre les siens. Les pommettes de celle-ci avaient quelque peu rougi au compliment soudain, mais elle ne semblait maintenant plus savoir comment réagir à la démonstration de joie qu'affectait son amie.

« Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Si c'est bien un lieu à haute densité magique, même sans avoir mon corps physique, je devrais pouvoir utiliser des sorts simples qui me permettront d'avoir une idée. Rien que ces premiers résultats devraient permettre de faire un grand bond en avant dans cette étude. Et je pourrais en profiter même pour regarder ton sort lorsqu'il est en action. En croisant ces données avec des choses qu'on pourrait voir dans le monde d'Equestria, je pourrais peut-être mieux en comprendre la nature. Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! continua-t-elle en sautillant autour de la table. Il faut que nous mettions ça en place. Il faut _absolument_ que nous mettions ça en place. Tu es libre quand ? finit-elle après avoir fait deux tours de table pour se retrouver à côté de Luna, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien, l'autre princesse reculant par réflexe à ce soudain rapprochement.

— Nous… nous ne sommes pas encore certaine du programme de la prochaine semaine, lui répondit-elle en tentant de se reprendre sous l'enthousiasme de la jument lavande.

— La semaine prochaine, la semaine prochaine. Alors on peut se voir dans dix jours ? s'enflamma sa consœur avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

— Twilight, nous n'avons pour le moment encore aucune certitude. Ces choses seront vues avec ma sœur au plus vite, mais nous ne pouvons aucunement nous avancer à cet instant. Nous en discuterons par un échange de lettres au plus vite. »

La jeune jument marqua un temps d'arrêt, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Détournant le regard, elle répondit :

« Désolée, je me suis encore laissée emporter.

— Nous comprenons ton enthousiasme, lui répondit sa collègue. Nous sommes nous-mêmes impatientes de voir les choses que nous pourrons apprendre en alliant nos pouvoirs aux techniques d'investigation modernes. Nous ne devons cependant pas nous laisser uniquement mener par cette curiosité, sous peine de manquer à nos devoirs.

— Oui… Tu as raison, Luna. »

Toute penaude, Twilight ressemblait au plus haut point à un poulain qui viendrait de se faire gronder. Il y a des sentiments qui sont difficile à refouler, et tel fut celui qui prit le cœur de la princesse de la nuit devant l'expression qu'affichait son amie. Passant un sabot dans la crinière de l'alicorne à la robe lavande, elle lui sourit gentiment.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'as rien fait de grave. Tu es encore jeune, tu as tout le temps d'apprendre. Et nous serons là pour répondre à toutes les interrogations que tu auras, et pour te guider lorsque tu seras perdue. »

Passant une patte autour de l'encolure de son amie, la princesse de la lune l'amena un instant contre elle. Elle n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de pratiquer ce genre de choses avec d'autres personnes que sa sœur. Le corps de l'Élément de la Magie était moins gracile que celui de Celestia, et pesait un peu plus lourdement contre son poitrail. La sensation n'en était pas désagréable pour autant. Une certaine chaleur l'envahissait tandis que l'autre jument souriait légèrement en ayant reposé sa tête sur ses épaules. Doucement, la jument à la robe de nuit relâcha son étreinte.

« Merci, Luna, dit simplement Twilight en lui souriant doucement. »

Le silence flotta un instant autour des deux juments. Simplement assises face à face, tout juste séparée par quelques centimètres. Les mots auraient été superflus. Leurs pupilles s'attardèrent un instant sur le visage de l'autre, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme perdues dans cet instant qui les réunissait. Leurs yeux dérivèrent un instant avant de revenir vers leur visage, sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce que la jeune jument étouffe un bâillement. Le sourire de son amie s'élargit en un rire étouffé.

« J'ai l'impression que tu as passé la soirée à te moquer de moi, lui reprocha la jeune alicorne.

— Point s'en faut, lui répondit son amie. Notre habitude du décorum ne nous a juste pas habituée à tes manières. Elles nous sont des plus rafraîchissantes. »

Ce fut au tour de Twilight de sourire.

« Je ne suis qu'une rustre, n'est-ce pas ? taquina-t-elle.

— Une rustre qui se doit de rejoindre sa couche au plus vite, confirma Luna du tac au tac.

— En effet, confirma la jument lavande en étouffant un nouveau bâillement. Je ne voudrais pas désobéir à une des deux dirigeantes d'Equestria, surtout quand celle-ci a une cour à mener.

— Il serait bien malséant que nous fassions languir nos sujets plus que nous ne l'avons déjà fait, n'est-il pas ? »

Incapable de maintenir son sérieux plus longtemps, la princesse de l'amitié éclata de rire, bien vite suivie par celle de la nuit. Il ne pourrait y avoir de meilleure fin à leur discussion que ce court et absurde échange. La soirée avait été aussi agréable qu'elles pouvaient l'espérer, si ce n'est plus. Toutes deux avaient la solide impression d'en avoir appris beaucoup sur l'autre, beaucoup plus qu'à travers les lettres qu'elles avaient pu échanger. Ce début de nuit avait sans nul doute été fructueux, et sa fin ne le rendait que plus délicieux.

Les rires se calmèrent cette fois assez vite. Se reprenant, la jeune princesse reprit la plume, la trempant dans l'encre pour écrire quelques titres et auteurs sur le parchemin qui lui avait servi de brouillon.

« Tiens, dit-elle, les références que je t'avais promises. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur les théories dimensionnelles et spirituelles. »

Avec un dernier sourire, se préparant à sortir, elle redressa la tête vers son aînée.

« Bonne nuit, Luna.

— Bonne nuit, Twilight », lui répondit son hôte avec douceur.


	3. Sonate introspective à quatre mains

**Relation avec Luna**

 **Notes à froid**

 **26/10/2003**

Notes prises suite à la rencontre avec Luna du 20/15/2003. Report des informations après une semaine.

Retour sur l'accélération cardiaque : après vérification, le phénomène a en effet déjà été observé régulièrement avec mes autres amies, de manière un peu plus régulière avec Rarity et Applejack. L'accélération me semble légèrement plus élevée pour Luna (pour mémoire : la hausse avec Rarity ou Applejack était comprise entre 1.05 et 1.2 fois le rythme habituel, mesure effectuée sous l'effet de Perception Accrue du Temps de Fiery Blast). Cette accélération plus importante pourrait être attribuée à mon anticipation des sujets abordés lors de cette rencontre.

Pensées récurrentes : il m'est souvent arrivé au cours de cette semaine de repenser à Luna. Ces pensées arrivent habituellement dans des moments de pause dans mes affaires, ou le soir lors de l'endormissement, avec un aspect quasi-systématique pour ce dernier cas. Je mettrais ces réactions sur le compte de l'impatience que j'ai quant aux expériences sur les rêves. Je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de Luna pour le rendez-vous, et je n'ai jamais été aussi impatiente de recevoir une lettre. L'endormissement me rappelle sans doute cette promesse et la jument avec qui je l'ai faite.

Regret et légère angoisse suite à la dispute : j'ai régulièrement repensé à la légère dispute que j'ai eue avec Luna. Je la considère comme une amie, et je sais maintenant très bien que je ne risque pas de perdre des amies ainsi ; mais quand je repense à ce qui s'est passé, la crainte de la perte demeure de manière irrationnelle, accompagnée d'un sentiment de vide et de regret. Je ne peux cependant encore trouver ce que je semble regretter.

Dernier point notable : lors de la préparation de l'écriture de ces notes, j'ai été d'une impatience marquée. Il est habituel que l'envie d'écrire ces notes soit forte. Elles me permettent de me rappeler les moments passés avec des amies, ramenant leur joie. L'effet me semble cependant ici bien plus fort et ne pas avoir diminué au cours de la semaine passée. Je pense que ceci peut être lié au point rappelé plus haut : mon attente de la réponse de Luna en vue de notre premier rendez-vous pour étudier la magie onirique. Mon impatience de commencer cette étude doit affecter mes pensées dès qu'elles tendent vers Luna. /!\ Penser à noter l'évolution avec le temps de ce sentiment. /!\

Conclusion temporaire : je constate qu'il y a de légères différences dans mes sentiments envers Luna par rapport au reste de mes amies. Chaque amitié étant unique, il est encore difficile de jauger de l'importance de ces différences. Celles-ci pourraient de plus être expliquées par la promesse des expériences. De plus amples analyses sont donc nécessaires avant de conclure à un nouveau sentiment.

* * *

 _Le vendredi 30 novembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Tu semble t'être trompée de livre pour le message que tu as envoyé. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lire. Désolée._

 _Je pense que je peux t'aider._

 _Je n'ai pas tes connaissances en amitié, mais des points de tes notes me rappellent beaucoup de choses. Tes explications sont plausibles, mais je pense qu'il faut chercher la plus simple ici._

 _Twilight, tu es sûre que tu n'es pas amoureuse de Luna ?_

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

Le 26 Auroral 2003

Chère Sunset,

Non ! Non, Sunset. Je n'ai jamais, jamais vu aucune jument de cette façon. J'ai toujours été attirée par les étalons. D'ailleurs, tu as bien vu quand je suis venue de ton côté du miroir, j'étais attirée par Flash Sentry. Pas par une fille !

Merci pour ton aide, mais je suis complètement normale de ce côté là. Je n'ai jamais eu d'attirance autre qu'amicale envers les juments que j'ai rencontrées. Il y en a bien avec qui j'ai été très proche, mais ça n'a jamais été autre chose que de l'amitié. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'autre !

Et puis, tu as bien dit que l'autre Twilight avait un faible pour ce Timber, non ? Si nous sommes la même personne ou presque, il ne peut pas y avoir une telle différence dans nos comportements. Si elle n'aime pas les filles, c'est aussi que j'aime les étalons. Ou l'inverse.

Non, non, je suis complètement normale là-dessus, c'est sûr ! Il n'est pas question d'amour. Juste d'amitié. C'est peut-être bien une nouvelle forme d'amitié, mais ce n'est sûrement pas de l'amour. Je le saurais sinon.

Mes excuses pour avoir confondu les carnets,

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

 _Le 1 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Calme-toi. Je t'apporte juste une hypothèse. Rien de plus. Tu devrais juste l'envisager à côté des autres. N'ignores aucune possibilité !_

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer._

* * *

Le 28 Auroral 2003

Chère Sunset,

Ce n'est pas une hypothèse envisageable. Ce n'est pas une hypothèse que j'ai à envisager. Je sais ce que c'est qu'être gay. Je connais des poneys ayant ces penchants. J'ai pu lire des témoignages, par dizaines. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel dans mon comportement. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux me permettre !

Merci pour ton apport, mais je ne le pense pas pertinent.

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 _Le 1 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Tu dis t'être renseignée déjà auparavant, compare juste ce que tu as lu avec ce que tu as écris. Les points communs devraient t'être évidents. Je te trouve beaucoup plus fermée qu'à ton habitude sur cette hypothèse. Je sais comment est Equestria dès qu'il s'agit de traiter ces questions. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais ça ne doit pas t'empêcher de les considérer._

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

Le 28 Auroral 2003

Chère Sunset,

Si tu sais comment c'est traité en Equestria, tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas l'être. Tu imagines une princesse homosexuelle ? Et si en plus ça se concrétisait avec Luna ? Le scandale secouerait Equestria ! Ça ne peut pas arriver !

Je ne serais sûrement pas devenue alicorne si c'était le cas. Ça n'aurait pas été permis. Tu imagines qu'une telle distinction soit donnée à un paria ? Ce n'est pas envisageable. Je n'ai rien vu chez moi qui puisse amener à une telle distinction de toute façon. Il n'y a rien à supposer.

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

 _Le 2 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Je te demande pas ce qui est possible dans la société equestrienne. Je te demande pas de grande considération sur le statut d'alicorne. Je te demande de te poser un instant et de réfléchir à toi et tes sentiments._

 _Tu écartes bien vite ton passé. Tu as vraiment tout passé par ton analyse ? Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a jamais eu de jument dont tu étais particulièrement proche ? Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des étalons dont tu as réellement été amoureuse, pas juste une admiration passagère comme pour Flash ? Il faut que tu fasses ce travail, Twilight, c'est important._

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

Le 29 Auroral 2003

Chère Sunset,

Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Attirée. Par. Mes. Amies. Point.

Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais non. Non, non, non. Je ne peux pas être de ce bord là. Si je m'imagine faire des choses avec une jument, l'idée me révolte. Vraiment, je ne suis pas de ce bord. Ce n'est pas possible avec l'éducation que j'ai reçue.

Nous pouvons discuter de comment améliorer la situation en Equestria, comment faire pour que les homosexuels soient mieux acceptés. Mais non, non, non, je ne suis pas de ce bord. Je ne peux pas l'être.

Flash était bien un attachement passager, mais ça montre bien que je suis attirée par les étalons. Pas par les juments ! Ces attachements passagers mènent rarement à des relations stables, mais ça dit tout de même des choses sur les orientations. Je suis donc bien attirée par les étalons !

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 _Le 2 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Beaucoup d'homosexuels se croient hétérosexuels pour un certains temps. Surtout à Equestria. Tu dis t'être beaucoup renseignée sur la question, tu n'as jamais vu cette forme de déni ? Au vu des pressions que la société exerce sur les homosexuels, beaucoup tentent de la renier et ça donne exactement ce que tu as subi avec Flash._

 _Et tu sais de plus très bien que certains poneys ont la même attirance pour les deux sexes. Ton coup de cœur n'amène rien dans cette discussion._

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer._

* * *

Le 30 Auroral 2003

Chère Sunset,

Je m'accorderais bien avec toi sur l'importance de Flash s'il n'y avait pas également eu la Twilight de l'autre monde. Comme je l'ai dit, je me souviens que tu avais mentionné qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec Timber Spruce. Un homme, donc. Tu penses donc qu'on serait toutes les deux dans le déni ? Ça ferait beaucoup.

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 _Le 3 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Tu supposes beaucoup sur ton rapport à la Twilight de ce monde. Vous n'êtes pas la même personne. On a pas mal échangé, maintenant qu'elle fréquente aussi Canterlot High, et vous êtes réellement différentes, malgré vos points communs. Vous ne venez pas des mêmes milieux, vous n'avez pas été éduquées pareilles. Vous êtes différentes sur de nombreux points._

 _Pour en revenir à ta remarque, vous êtes pour le coup semblables. Son rendez-vous avec Timber s'est en fait très mal passé, et on a beaucoup discuté par la suite. Et elle s'est elle-même rendu compte qu'elle s'était forcée à tomber amoureuse de Timber. Il était exactement ce que ses parents auraient attendu pour un petit copain, et elle s'est donc forcée à le faire. Ses sentiments étaient artificiels. En repensant à ses sentiments, justement, elle a fini par réaliser qu'elle préférait en fait les filles._

 _J'insiste : il faut que tu le fasses toi aussi !_

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer._

* * *

Le 30 Auroral 2003

Chère Sunset,

Tu as dis toi-même que nous n'étions pas semblables. Et comme l'éducation et le milieu social influent beaucoup, c'est peut-être juste ça la différence avec l'autre Twilight, non ? La société de ton côté accepte-t-elle mieux l'homosexualité qu'Equestria ? Ou peut-être est-ce juste sa famille ? Elle a peut-être ainsi pu développer ces tendances qui font que notre orientation diffère. Ça pourrait sembler logique.

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 _Le 3 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'orientation sexuelle ne dépend pas de l'éducation ou du milieu social. Tout le monde peut être gay._

 _Et pour en avoir parlé longuement avec_ _Twil_ _ton autre toi, les gens ici n'acceptent pas plus les gays qu'en Equestria. C'est même possible qu'ils les acceptent encore moins. J'ai entendu des histoires de persécutions à certains endroits. C'est pas joli à entendre. Je n'ai pas bien tout compris, mais l'autre Twilight m'a dit que c'était lié à la religion, mais j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce que ça veut dire ici. En tout cas,_ _sa famille n'est a priori pas très ouverte à ça non plus. Je pense que tu peux mettre de côté cette hypothèse._

 _Twilight, tu es dans un déni violent. Tu refuses simplement d'envisager cette option. Prends-toi quelques jours et essaie de te calmer, pour y réfléchir correctement._

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer._

* * *

Le 30 Auroral 2003

Chère Sunset,

Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Je suis la Princesse de l'Amitié. Je dois m'intégrer dans la société. Je ne peux pas faire le choix de m'isoler pour avoir une sexualité spéciale.

Et puis encore une fois tu imagines si une des princesses était homosexuelle ? Et en plus en couple avec une autre princesse ? Je ne pense pas qu'Equestria survivrait au scandale ! Tu sais comme moi ce que pensent les nobles. Je ne peux pas me permettre de dévier de la norme.

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 _Le 3 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Arrête de dire ces idioties ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas un choix._

 _Et oui, je le sais. J'en ai un même un très bon exemple dans ce bouquin. Ressaisis-toi, Twilight ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Depuis quand tu laisses les autres décider de ce que tu penses ?_

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer._

* * *

Le 31 Auroral 2003

Chère Sunset,

Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Je ne peux juste pas envisager ça, ce serait trop gros pour moi. Je dois trouver autre chose.

Mais au fait, comment es-tu aussi sûr que mon alter-ego est homosexuelle ? Tu as peut-être mal compris. Ou elle a pu te mentir. Ou elle peut se tromper.

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 _Le 8 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Je suis désolée de mon temps de silence, je devais avoir l'autorisation de l'autre toi avant d'écrire ce que je vais écrire. Je pense pas que nous pouvons vraiment te le cacher plus longtemps, de toute façon._

 _Comme je te l'ai dit, on a pas mal discuté après ça, et elle a voulu commencer à faire des expériences sur la magie. Du coup, on a passé plus de temps ensemble, comme, tu sais, je suis un peu la spécialiste locale de la magie. Et du coup, on s'est pas mal rapprochées._

 _Et on sort ensemble depuis quelques semaines. Désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Comme, tu sais, c'est presque toi mais pas exactement, c'était un peu dur à aborder. Mais du coup, la prendre comme exemple pour dire que tu n'es pas gay n'est vraiment pas adéquat._

 _De plus, ce que tu dis sur certaines de tes amies pourrait aussi être une certaine forme d'attirance. Je ne dis pas que tu es amoureuse d'elles, mais c'est peut-être juste une attirance physique. Ça arrive. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler d'amis avec bénéfices depuis que je suis dans ce monde. Mais ça tendrait à confirmer que tu es peut-être aussi attirée par les juments._

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer._

* * *

Le 4 Séréen 2003

Chère Sunset,

Mes excuses, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à tout ceci. Je te recontacte dans quelques jours.

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Le 10 Séréen 2003

Chère Sunset,

J'ai pris le temps de me calmer et d'essayer de mieux réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit. C'est Je dirais que c'est possible. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une réalité, mais c'est une possibilité. Mais Mais ça Ça En fait Mais ça pourrait aussi expliquer certains événements de mon passé. Je ne suis vraiment pas ravie par l'idée, mais c'est une possibilité que je dois envisager. Je peux encore moins l'ignorer qu'elle peut expliquer certains sentiments que j'ai pu avoir pendant mon enfance et mon adolescence et que je n'arrivais pas à qualifier.

Et si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment est-ce que vous avez géré ça avec l'autre Twilight ? Je ne suis pas prête. Pas prête du tout ! Et sans même imaginer comment la cours va réagir. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour gérer tout ça ? Par Celestia, c'est une Princesse ! Je ne peux pas juste discuter de ça avec elle. Je ne sais même pas si elle aime les juments. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si elle trouve que je suis bizarre ? Elle va forcément trouver que je suis bizarre. Qui a déjà entendu parler d'un tel scandale avec une Princesse ? Forcément, elle ne peut pas être homosexuelle. Mais il faut que j'en parle avec elle. Comment je pourrais lui faire face après ? Je vais être obligée en plus, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater des réunions des Princesses. Non, non, c'est juste impossible. Je ne pourrai pas. Je ne peux pas le faire.

Sunset, que dois-je faire ?

Twilight

* * *

 _Le 16 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Calme-toi, déjà ! C'est qu'une possibilité, rappelle-toi. On n'est même pas sûres que ce soit vrai. La première chose à faire, ça va être de confirmer. On se souciera du reste plus tard. Dis-moi, tu ne devais pas retrouver Luna bientôt ?_

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

Le 10 Séréen 2003

Chère Sunset,

Ne me parle pas de ça ! Comment je vais faire pour lui faire face maintenant ? Comment pourrai-je la regarder en face ?! Et puis comment pourrai-je lui parler ? Elle va me rejeter, c'est sûr. Je ne pourrai plus jamais lui faire face après ça. Et je ne pourrai pas aller aux réunions. Et puis Célestia me destituera de mon rang. Je ne serai plus rien, une alicorne à la rue, une paria.

Je ne dois vraiment pas lui dire ! Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir. Elle a des siècles d'expérience. Elle le verra forcément. Faut que je trouve une solution. Il ne faut pas que je la voies ! C'est ça. Si je ne la vois plus, il n'y aura plus de problème. Faut juste que j'annule le rendez-vous. Et que je ne réponde pas si elle vient me voir. Et puis il faut que je protège aussi mes rêves. Tu crois que pourrais essayer de modifier Mur Mental de Starswirl pour me protéger ? Peut-être qu'en le modifiant avec Forteresse Imprenable de Shield Counter ? J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas suffisant. Il faut que j'aille faire quelques recherches.

Twilight

* * *

 _Le 16 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Arrête ça tout de suite ! Tu fuis encore. Rien de plus. Ressaisis-toi ! Réfléchis juste un instant ! On ne sait rien de l'attirance de Luna, arrête de faire des plans sur la comète ! Calme de toi tout de suite et on va analyser tout ça tranquillement ensemble, ok ? Déjà, il va falloir que tu essaies d'en savoir un peu plus sur Luna. Pose-toi et réfléchis. Comment ça se passe entre vous deux ?_

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

Le 11 Séréen 2003

Chère Sunset,

Tu as raison… Il faut vraiment que je pratique les exercices respiratoires de Candance. J'ai profité de la matinée pour reprendre mes notes sur notre relation avec Luna. Je pense que nous arrivons à un point où nous sommes assez proches. Rien de romantique, bien sûr ! Mais il y a une intimité qui se construit depuis la seconde fois qu'elle est venue à Ponyville pour Nightmare Night. En particulier, je crois que le fait qu'elle ait veillée sur moi à ce moment a peut-être… confirmé quelque chose chez moi, maintenant que j'y repense. Lors de notre dernière rencontre, nous avons également atteint le point où nous avons pu rester silencieuses sans qu'il n'y ait de gêne qui s'installe.

Donc je dirais que nous sommes en effet devenues assez proches.

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

 _Le 17 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Premièrement, arrête de nier ces sentiments à mot couvert._

 _Ensuite, ça me semble un développement rapide. Vous ne vous fréquentez pas assidûment depuis longtemps, non ? Je n'ai vraiment pas assez d'éléments pour conclure, là, mais peut-être qu'elle n'est pas aussi insensible à tes charmes que tu ne le penses. Il va falloir que tu étudies ça un peu plus sérieusement, je pense._

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

Le 12 Séréen 2003

Chère Sunset,

Tu penses vraiment qu'une de tes Princesses serait vraiment homosexuelle ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? C'est impossible. Juste impossible ! Elle ne peut pas être intéressée par moi. C'est vrai que je suis moi aussi une princesse, maintenant, mais je suis tellement plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'intéresser chez moi ? J'ai tellement moins d'expérience qu'elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle me trouve même rude ! Et si en plus elle apprend que je suis peut-être am que je l'ai les sentiments que je nourris peut-être à son encontre… Elle va me détester, c'est sûr !

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

 _Le 17 décembre 2016_

 _Chère Twilight,_

 _Arrête ça tout de suite ! Déjà, ce ne sont pas « mes » Princesses, je ne suis plus à Equestria, tu te rappelles ? Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de nier ces sentiments ! Les tiens, ou ceux de Luna._

 _D'abord, tu te calme ! Ensuite, tu feras attention à l'attitude de Luna la prochaine fois que tu la vois, ok ? Ne te ferme aucune possibilité ! Et tu devrais aussi reprendre ses lettres. Dans le même état d'esprit ! Elle a aussi pu montrer certaines choses là-dedans._

 _Et oublie pas non plus de noter ce que tu ressens. Tout sera important !_

 _Ton amie,_

 _Sunset Shimmer._

* * *

Le 12 Séréen 2003

Chère Sunset,

Il faut que je me calme, oui. Mais tout ceci est tellement nouveau pour moi ! Les exercices de respiration de Candance aident, mais ils ne peuvent pas non plus faire de miracles. Tu as raison, cependant, il faut que je reprenne tout ce que j'ai écrit et les lettres que j'ai reçues. Ça m'aidera aussi à me préparer pour notre prochaine rencontre. Je te tiendrai au courant des avances.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir supportée. Tu m'as vraiment aidée. Tu as vraiment beaucoup appris depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrées.

Ton amie,

Twilight Sparkle.


End file.
